


Intuition

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry Potter was playing with his lion plushie, when someone pulled his hair.“Oww, why’d you do that,” Harry said in anger. It hurt. The black haired four year old boy glared at his classmate who was now standing in front of him, smirking. Tom Riddle was very pretty but he was also mean.Tom just shrugged and went on his way with his toy car.Harry didn’t know why, but he started crying, much to the horror of his kindergarten teacher, Sybill Trelawney.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Don't translate, copy or repost to another site.

**Kindergarten AU**

 

 

Harry Potter was playing with his lion plushie, when someone pulled his hair.

 

“Oww, why’d you do that,” Harry said in anger. It hurt. The black haired four year old boy glared at his classmate who was now standing in front of him, smirking. Tom Riddle was very pretty but he was also mean.

Tom just shrugged and went on his way with his toy car.

 

Harry didn’t know why, but he started crying much to the horror of his kindergarten teacher, Sybill Trelawney.

 

* * *

 

Tom Riddle Sr and Merope didn’t know whether they should be angry or amused with their son. Looks like their son liked the messy haired, green eyed, four year old boy, Harry Potter; who was still bawling in his father’s arms. It wasn’t the first time Tom had pulled his hair.

 

When they snuck a glance at their son, they were relieved to see him agitated. 

 

Tom was upset. 

 

That was good. It means he realizes that he shouldn’t have pulled his classmate’s hair.

 

“I am sorry, I won’t do it again,” Tom said quietly, drawing the four adult’s attention.

 

Lily and James looked at each other and sighed, they were just little kids. Lily looked at her son who looked so like James, except for his eyes. Harry had inherited her green eyes. She let a small smile grace her features. It wasn’t the first time Tom Riddle had pulled his hair or teased him.

 

Harry didn’t listen and buried his face in his father’s shoulder. Tom was always mean to him. He always took his toys and laughed at him for eating too many sweets. It hurt him when Tom did that. Why was Tom so horrible to him? What did he ever do to him?

 

Merope quietly apologized to Lily and James to which the couple shook their head.  “It’s done. Harry will be fine.” Lily said with a smile to Tom’s mother.

 

Tom still looked agitated, but then he straightened and strode towards the Potters; back straight and resolve in his eyes.  “Here, Harry. I am giving you my car. Now, please stop crying. Only stupid kids cry all the time. You are a boy, act like one.”

 

Harry heard that and started crying even louder. He wasn’t stupid. Tom was stupid. Tom was an idiot. Boys can cry too, they are human beings as well.

 

James didn’t know what he should think.

Was the kid deliberately trying to make the situation worse than it already was? Or was this literally the case of pulling pigtails. He tightened his hold on Harry. He really didn’t want to think about that. No, he won’t. This was his kid. Harry was his and Lily’s. He will not think like that.

This little punk cannot like his son. He cannot have him. Tom Riddle had better keep his stupid pretty face away from his Harry.

 

Lily, bless her soul, just shook her head in resignation and took the car. She knew very well what was happening.  “I’ll give it to him later, Tom. Good day to you. ”

 

As the Potters went back to their car, Tom Riddle Sr asked his son why he does that all the time. It was high time Tom stopped, lest he drives little Harry away for good.

 

“He doesn’t talk to me, Harry keeps on playing with his stupid lion or eating sweets. Or grinning stupidly at the birds when they sing.” Tom scowled and blushed a little as he remembered Harry’s beautiful face lightening up when he looked at the birds on the trees.

 

Riddle Sr sighed and looked at his wife in resignation. This wasn’t his forte, it was hers. He gathered Tom in his arms and the three walked back to their car with Merope explaining why what he did was wrong. They’d both noticed the slight of reddening of his cheeks. Tom liked Harry alright.

 

“If you want to make friends, that’s not the way to go about it. Would you like it if someone pulled your hair?” Tom’s mother asked her son softly.

Tom shook his head and his father ruffled his hair.  “Exactly kid. That’s why you shouldn’t do it.”

 

Tom resolved not do it again. This was not a good way to get Harry’s attention. He wanted to be Harry’s friend, he didn’t want Harry to be angry with him. He liked Harry. He wanted Harry to like him, pay attention to him, not that stupid stuff toy.

 

* * *

 

Tom apologized to Harry the next day. The messy haired, angelic boy looked at him for a full minute with his big green eyes; then nodded happily and they started building blocks together.

From that day on, they became the best of friends.

 

* * *

__

_**Ten years later** _

 

_“_ Tom.” Harry softly called his best friend's name, who was lounging on his bed, going through a bikes magazine.

  
“Yes, Harry?”  Tom said and put down the magazine and turned to look at the object of his affections and childhood friend. He was surprised to see Harry sporting a red blush.

_I better be the reason for that blush._

 

“Uh-I,” Harry looked at Tom from under his lashes and ducked his head. He knew Tom liked him too, then why was this so difficult?

 

“Harry?” Tom’s gentle voice pulled the messy haired fourteen year old out of his thoughts. Harry clenched his sweaty hands into fists and moved closer to Tom. Tom raised a brow in question but didn’t say anything.

 

But, Tom's heart skipped a beat when Harry raised his head and looked at him with resolve in his emerald eyes. “I want us to go out, Tom, officially. I want us to date.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened and he felt hot all over as those lovely words seeped into his very being. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so happy. He was always content with Harry, but hearing those words from the mouth of the boy he loved made him feel as if he was on cloud nine.

 

“Date? But, I thought we were already dating, Harry?” Tom said innocently. He bit his lip to hide his grin. He was elated that they were finally together, but that didn’t stop him from teasing Harry. He liked making Harry blush.

 

Harry's mouth opened in shock and he pounced at his stupid, attractive, handsome boyfriend who started laughing without inhibition. Tom had always teased him with that stupid smirk on his lovely face. They’d always been like this, ever since they were kids.

 

His best friend, now boyfriend, liked teasing him too much.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been gone on you since we were kids, darling,” Tom said to Harry with a soft smile on his face. He and Harry were lying side by side on Harry’s bed.

Harry blushed as he took in Tom’s expression, utter adoration and affection in his eyes. Love for him.

He burrowed his head into his boyfriend’s chest who chuckled at his antics. “I know it, damn it. I know it.” His voice softened as he felt Tom’s hand rubbing circles on his back.

“I’ve always liked you too, Tom.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Ten years later_ **

 

James could not believe this was happening. He had no idea he would be so right, he should just go into crystal ball business.

 

Tom and Harry had been together since ninth grade.  Tom Riddle was a successful doctor, well on his way to become a great surgeon, and Harry was a private detective like him. The man in front of him loved his son, and to his horror, Harry loved him too.

 

Well, he had known that for years, but still, he didn’t want his son to leave him and Lily.

 

“Yes, yes, fine. You can get married. I knew this was gonna happen since that hair pulling incident,” James moaned as Lily patted his head.

 

Tom blushed as he heard James and Harry kissed his cheek. They looked at each other and grinned stupidly. They wouldn’t change anything for the world.

 

“You’ll have to stay with us for at least two months." James Potter's voice brought the two young men out of their world. "I know your parents said the same to you, Riddle. You can have the eight months to yourself.”

Both Harry and Tom nodded at James, they had no issues with this. Lily shook her head at her husband’s childish antics, while Sirius and Remus started teasing their friend about having a father complex.

 

At dinner, James looked at his son and future son in law and allowed a gentle smile to grace his features. Harry really loves Riddle, he can see that. In the end, that’s all he cared about. He can see the blatant affection in Riddle’s grey eyes, affection he had for his son, for his Harry.

 

Tom will always cherish him. That he was sure of.

That’s all he wanted for his son. He didn’t care about anything else.

 

* * *

 

Tom kissed his beautiful husband again before sleeping. He couldn’t stop himself from touching Harry. His eyes softened and he smiled gently as he saw the ring adorning Harry’s hand.

Harry was his.  Finally.

He had loved the man in his arms since they were kids, he will always love him.  He wanted to shower his husband with love and affection all the time. He cared about him so much.

 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Tom.

 

“Come on, Tom. Let’s sleep.”

 

And, Tom's heart melted again. He carefully laid down next his gorgeous husband and pulled him to his chest. Harry sighed contently against his chest and went back to sleep. Tom laid a kiss on Harry’s head and closed his eyes to rest too.

Harry Potter Riddle was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also part of my one shot collection. Sighs.
> 
> I really like this story, it's just so nice and sweet ^^
> 
> I kept the beginning in the original collection since I received lovely comments for this fic. 
> 
> I won't delete the chapter from there.


End file.
